


Breaking Point to Make Up Point

by livefastbemischevious



Series: One Shots [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Making Love, Smut, argument, guilty, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefastbemischevious/pseuds/livefastbemischevious





	Breaking Point to Make Up Point

Another argument. Another fight. Another breaking point for me. THE FINAL BREAKING POINT FOR ME.

"SOPHIA THIS, SOPHIA THAT! IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT SOPHIA SMITH! WHAT ABOUT ME LIAM?! HUH?!" I yell at my boyfriend for a year, Liam.

"Erika, I'm sorry it's just that we click, but just as friends. If I would have known management was bringing her back into my life we would've came out sooner." Liam says.

"I'VE BEEN READY TO COME OUT SINCE WE'VE BEEN DATING, LIAM! BUT NO! YOU WASN'T FUCKING READY! I DIDN'T CARE ABOUT ALL THE DAMN HATE I WOULD'VE GOTTEN, BUT YOU DIDN'T WANT TO GO PUBLIC!" I yell.

Ever since they brought Sophia into the picture for Liam that's all he talks about. I was fed up with it.

"Babe, I have no feelings for her. My heart belongs to you and you know that." He tries to console me.

"No, Liam! I'm done! I'm leaving!" I say with tears streaming down my face.

"Please don't go" he says quietly.

"No! I'm done with the bullshit! All the lads know we're dating and they know about you infatuation with Sophia! They think you're stringing me along now! I'm starting to believe it, too!" I tell him.

He looks at me with his sad puppy dog eyes and usually I'll fall for him, but not this time.

I grab the suitcase that has majority of my stuff in it and head to the door.

I walk right past Liam before reaching the door and looking back at him.

"Goodbye Liam." I say quietly, before walking out the door.

Luckily for me my best friend Elizabeth had an apartment close by. I hailed a cab and got in.

I tell the driver the address and he starts to head toward the direction if her apartment.

I pay the driver once there and grab my suitcase and walk up to her apartment.

I knock on the door twice before she answers it with a sad face.

"Again?" She asked.

I just nod my head and she lets me in.

"He's gonna realize you was the best thing for him" she says sitting down on the couch.

I sit down next to her before saying, "for sure about that? It seems like he's in love with Sophia more than me." I say with tears brimming my eyes.

"Don't cry sweetie. Everything will fall into place." She consoles me.

She wraps me in a hug, rubbing my back as I let my sobs out.

Liam was the best thing for me. I lost all my weight. I started to dress up and look like a girl. I even went along with some of his crazy ideas, but that wasn't enough apparently.

I finally settle down and lay down on the couch with my head in Elizabeth's lap as she combed her fingers through my hair.

I start to fall asleep right when she put the t.v. on and there he was in an interview that was on live.

I could tell it was a video chat and it had to be right after I left because I see him with tears rolling down his face.

"So Liam, I heard you have some news for us! Is it about Sophia?" The interviewer asked.

"Yes and no" Liam say bluntly.

"Okay well what is it?" The interviewer presses on.

"Sophia and me are not real. It was all for publicity. I'm actually in love with an unknown girl from the States." He says.

"What?! Who is the girl?" Says the interviewer.

"Her name is Erika. She's from a small city in Ohio and I made the biggest fool outta my self for not coming out with her when she wanted to." Liam's confesses.

"Wait! How long have you been dating?" Asked the interviewer.

"It would be our year and two months next week" Liam explains.

I bolt up out of my seat and run to the door and head towards Liam's.

I text Elizabeth to see if he's still doing the interview and I get a text back saying he is.

I reach Liam's flat in no time and swing open the door.

I see him there still doing the interview.

"Is that her?" I hear the interviewer ask.

Liam looks back and smiles weekly, "yeah that's her. Erika come here."

I walk to him and sit next to him.

He looks at me and kisses me.

"I'm sorry, Erika. I shouldn't be talking about Sophia much. I should've been focusing more on you, on us really." He admits.

I just nod my head and see him pull out a small box.

"I was gonna wait until out anniversary to do this, but this is the best time."

He kneels down on one knee in front of the camera and me, opening the box.

"Erika, if you forgive me, it would be an honor if you would be my wife. Will you marry me?" He asks.

I look at him with a shocked, feeling my phone vibrating like crazy.

I finally found the word that was wanting to come out, "yes!"

He smiles his biggest smile and puts the ring on the appropriate finger.

"Well viewers you just witnessed it. Liam Payne of One Direction is now engaged." The interviewer announced.

I pull Liam to me and kiss him with so much passion, "I'm sorry" I mumble against his lips.

"Don't be" he says kissing me back.

We almost forgot about us being on live and turn to the camera, "we've got some unfinished business to finish" Liam says.

The interviewer nods his head and Liam ends the video chat.

"Now where were we?" He asked me.

"Right here" I say pointing to my lips.

He nods and starts kissing me again.

He lifts me up and carries me bridal style to his bedroom or shall I say our bedroom.

He lays me down gently before kissing up my body.

"So future Mrs. Payne, ready for a fun night!" He asks

"Always when it comes to you." I say.

He finds my sweet spot and starts to suck on it, marking me his.

He strips my shirt and my sweats that I was wearing, leaving me in just my undergarments.

"Tonight's not just any regular sex, tonight we're making love" he says to me kissing me with so much passion.

I strip off his shirt then his jeans. I started to palm his erection when he removed my hand.

"No teasing tonight, babe" he says to me.

He unclasps my bra and sucks on each one of my nipples before kissing down my stomach.

He slowly removes my panties and swipes a finger through my folds.

"No teasing, babe" I moan, while mocking him.

He nods and removes his boxers before hovering over me.

"Ready?" He asks.

I moan in response because his voice is raspy.

He starts to insert himself into me and I let out a gasp.

"Oh god!" I moan out.

It doesn't take long before he's taking slow long thrusts into me.

I let out another moan and bring him down to kiss me.

As he's thrusting we are in a full snogging session.

I start to feel that coil in the pit of my stomach telling me that I'm close.

"Li, I'm close." I moan out.

"Same here babe" he groans.

We continue on until he thrusted really hard into me.

"Fuck, Li! Right there!" I moan out.

He thrusts there again repeatedly before I'm screaming his name as I've reached my high.

I accidentally clench around him and I feel his seed fill me up.

I let out another moan at the feeling and kiss him hard.

He kisses me back before pulling out and laying next to me.

He pulls me into his chest and I can still smell the cologne he put on this morning before I left.

It was my favourite and he knew it.

"I love you." He whispers to me kissing the top of my head.

"I love you, too." I say back before sleep took over me.

Liam was too far along, as now he's not my boyfriend anymore, but my fiancé.


End file.
